Audio (including speech audio) is becoming increasingly important and increasingly common in the interaction between humans and computers, especially due to advances in speech recognition and the increase in voice calling through computers. Examples of applications involving audio include: telephone calls, person identification by voice, voice commands for device control, voice recognition, etc. As audio becomes more pervasive, there is a growing concern for the security of the audio data and the impact on the users' privacy.
Malware on a user's device can intercept and gain access to audio/speech communications and gain access to private telephone conversation, user voice memos, user preferences and habits, etc. Certain protections, therefore, may be needed in order to prevent unauthorized access to private audio/speech data.
While the invention is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and the accompanying detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiments. This disclosure is instead intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.